バカとせんぱいとＳＴＡＲＩＳＨのホィーデイー
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: Shining Saotome memberi waktu rekreasi pada anggota STARISH, Haruka, Tomochika, dan para senpai. Tapi karena ide 'bodoh' seorang senpai, mereka berakhir di Hutan Aokigahara yang terkenal angker. Bagaimana kisah perjalanan mereka di hutan tersebut? RnR?


Hallo semua~ bertemu lagi (?) dengan author stress nan baka, Akachii KurusuZeria *barusan ganti marga(?)* #kidding yang kali ini akan membuat fic gaje lagi. Berawal dari sebuah note iseng berfandom(?) Utapri, karna saran Ren-san dan Rst-san jadi saia aplod aja deh ke FFn. Sekalian untuk meramaikan fandom Utapri ini^^

Koko kara hajimeyou~~ D

* * *

><p><strong>Uta no Prince-sama © Broccoli<strong>

**バカとせんぱいとＳＴＡＲＩＳＨのホィーデイー (Baka to Senpai to STARISH no Holiday) © Akachii KurossuZeria**

**Rated : K+ menjurus ke T**

**Genre (s) : Humor/Adventure (maybe)**

**Pair (s) : Natsuki x Syo, Ranmaru x Reiji, Ai x Reiji, and another pairs**

**Warn : OOC, Gaje, Typos, Shounen-ai, Setting dan Timeline gak jelas, bahasa gak baku, dan lain-lain.**

* * *

><p>Di sebuah hutan lebat di daratan Jepang, berjalanlah sekitar 12 orang remaja yang diketahui sebagai artis-artis baru yang berasal dari Saotome Agency. Rencananya, keduabelas muda-mudi itu ingin berlibur ke suatu tempat setelah sekian lama menunggu liburan dari sang kepala agensi, Saotome Bersinar (bener kan?). Tapi, karena ide bodoh seseorang berinisial RK, liburan tersebut malah berujung ke sebuah hutan lebat yang terdapat di daerah Aokigahara.<p>

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Flashback Mode : On**

_"Minna-saaaan!" teriak seorang pria berambut dan bermata merah dengan hebohnya kayak orang yang habis menang lotre. Lelaki tersebut diketahui bernama Otoya Ittoki. Dengan segera, teman-temannya menoleh kepadanya dengan heboh pula._

_"Wut hepen, Otoya?" tanya Ren Jinguji cepat sambil mengibas-ngibaskan rambut pirang Sunsilknya. Otoya langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengeluarkan kembali 'suara emasnya'._

_"Begini, lho, ya! Rencananya, besok Gakuen-chou mau ngasih kita liburan! Liburannya terserah, kemanapun kita mau!" seru Otoya sambil nari samba diikuti dengan BGM angin sepoi-sepoi(?)._

_"HAA? Serius lo?" tanya seluruh penghuni ruang musik nomor 3 di kala itu yang berjumlah 10 orang minus Otoya. Otoya mengangguk dan mengiyakan._

_"Ya, Tuhan. Cobaan apa lagi yang kau berikan pada kami hingga Gakuen-chou mau memberikan liburan kepada kami?" tanya seorang cewek berambut pink dengan mata yang berbinar-binar menyeramkan #plakh! kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Nama wanita itu sudah pasti adalah Haruka Nanami._

_"Ehm.. Memangnya siapa-siapa aja yang ikutan liburan?" tanya Tokiya Ichinose, cowok yang paling normal di antara para personil STARISH yang rata-rata udah nggak normal._

_"Gakuen-chou bilang, ada 12 orang. Haruka, Shibuya-san, kita berenam. Lalu ditambah dengan empat senpai kita!" Otoya menjelaskan sambil menghitung-hitung jarinya(?)._

_"Eeeeh? Kami? Beneran, nih? Kami, lho!" tanya seorang senpai bertopi putih, berkemeja putih, berbadan putih, dan serba putih #salah. Dengan inosennya, senpai tersebut berlari ke arah Otoya dan menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri._

_"Tentu aja, Rei-senpai! Emang siapa lagi senpai kita kalo bukan kalian?" jawab plus tanya balik Otoya sambil tersenyum-senyum bak anak kecil yang baru dapat lolipop dari mamahnya._

_"Beneran?" tanya senpai tadi yang ternyata bernama Reiji Kotobuki tersebut sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Otoya layaknya anak kecil yang mau dibelikan mainan oleh papahnya. Benar-benar kelihatan ngototnya._

_Kemudian, tiga temannya yang juga sesama senpai menjawab, "Iya, Reiji." sambil geleng-geleng kepala, sweatdrops._

_"Betewe, kita mau liburan kemana, neh?" sang shota idaman author #plakh!, Syo Kurusu, membuka mulutnya demi menyadarkan teman-temannya dari kegajean yang hampir terjadi di ruangan tersebut. Alhasil, kesepuluh temannya sadar dari kegajean dan mulai berpikir berjamaah(?)._

_"Ke pantai?" usul Masato Hijirikawa yang dari tadi hanya mingkem tanpa ekspresi karena bengong melihat rambut Sunsilknya Ren. Otoya niatnya mau menyetujui, tapi melihat reaksi para senpai yang kayaknya kurang setuju, iapun mengurungkan niatnya._

_"Ada yang lain?" tanya Otoya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Kemudian, tampak olehnya shota lain mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi karena takut nggak kelihatan(?). Otoya pun menunjuk orang itu bak pembawa acara talkshow._

_"Ya, Ai-senpai?" tanya Otoya dengan senyum seribu senyum(?) andalannya._

_"Shibuya, gimana?" usul Ai Mikaze meminta persetujuan dari teman-temannya._

_"Setojoooh!" seru Syo heboh. Ia mikir kalau mereka liburan ke Shibuya, dia bisa shopping sepuasnya._

_"Gak, ah. Gimana kalo sekali-kali kita pergi ke hutan?" usul senpai 'nyentrik' lain yang bernama Ranmaru Kurosaki sembari memain-mainkan bassnya. Tentu saja setelah mendengar usul 'gila sangat' milik Ranmaru tersebut, semua orang yang ada di ruang itu melongo massal._

_"Maksud lo?" tanya seluruh anggota STARISH + senpai minus Ranmaru + Haruka serempak._

_"Gini, lho! Kalo di tempat lain kita cuma liburan gitu-gitu aja. Lagian kita udah sering, kan, liburan ke pusat-pusat hiburan, atau ke pantai de el el. Coba, deh, sekali-kali ke daerah menantang kayak hutan. Kita perginya ke hutan wisata, gitu! Biar liburan lebih menyenangkan dan menantang!" terang Ranmaru dengan semangat 2011 (?). Teman-temannya mulai memikirkan suatu kemungkinan. Entah kemungkinan yang baik ataupun yang buruk, hanya mereka sendiri yang tahu._

_"De-demo..." kembali terdengar suara childish #eh Reiji yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di samping Ranmaru. Ranmaru langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara._

_"Ada apa, Reiji?" tanyanya dengan senyum -sok- cool andalannya. Reiji tertunduk tanpa suara._

_"Ituu..." setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya Reiji mengeluarkan suaranya lagi._

_"Eniwei, kita liburannya ke hutan mana?" tanya Natsuki Shinomiya yang baru mengeluarkan suara setelah sibuk menjahit 3 buah kostum neko beserta tetek bengeknya. Sontak Ranmaru berpikir keras dengan gaya -sok- ilmuan sambil memangku dagunya._

_Tak lama, terdengarlah suara merdu nan musik ajeb-ajeb(?) dari seseorang yang sudah sangat dikenali oleh kesebelasan Saotome Gakuen(?). Tak lupa, ruangan berubah menjadi gelap dan lampu-lampu ala diskotik memancarkan cahayanya._

_"Huohahahanoha!" yap! Dengan tertawaan itu, kita sudah dapat menebak siapa yang muncul kala itu. Seisi ruangan hanya ber-'ha' ria sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya._

_"Haa? Gakuen-chou?" seru para remaja tersebut karena terkejut melihat penampakan(?) Shining Saotome alias Saotome Bersinar yang tiba-tiba aja nongol. Shining Saotome kembali tertawa terkekek-kekeh melihat tingkah polah murid asuhnya._

_"Nohahaha! Aku usulkan kalian pergi ke Aokigahara! Hahaha!" terngiang suara mistik(?) Shining Saotome yang sukses membuat seisi ruangan merinding disko. Bahkan, Reiji yang terkenal akan kepenakutannya(?) langsung nyosor ke lantai kayak suster nyosor(?) saat mendengar nama hutan yang terkenal angker seantero Jepang itu._

_"Aoki~gahara? Doushiteeee?" di saat itu pula, Reiji mewek semewek-meweknya._

**Flash Mode : Off**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Mengingat keputusan Gakuen-chou yang mendadak nan horor, para remaja tersebut hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti saja apa maunya Gakuen-chou. Meskipun ini masih siang, namun suasana horor hutan tersebut sudah sangat terasa. Baru 2 kilometer berjalan dari perbatasan saja sudah membuat mereka kesejukan karena hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang.

"Gila, tuh, Gakuen-chou! Kalo mau ngasih liburan kira-kira, dong! Masa liburannya ke hutan angker gineh?" bentak duo shota tapi tak sama, Ai dan Syo sambil manyun-manyun gak jelas. Yang lain hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala pasrah. Mau gimana lagi? Ini kan udah menjadi keputusan yang berwenang(?).

"Aiih~ Syo-chan yang lagi manyun imut banget!" seru Natsuki OOT sambil meluk-meluk Syo hingga yang bersangkutan sesak napas dan berblushing ria. Bukannya blushing karena malu dan marah, tapi blushing karena sesak napas.

"Uokh! Sesek, bego! Hanaseeeee!" jerit Syo sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan 'kasih sayang' Natsuki. Sang ahli karate tersebut akhirnya dilepaskan oleh maniak Piyo-chan tersebut setelah terlihat hampir pingsan kehabisan pasokan udara.

'Yaah, dilepas. Padahal gua pengen liat yang lebih lagi dari NS!' batin Haruka dan Tomochika Shibuya dari dasar hati mereka. Olala, rupanya mereka adalah fujoshi yang mengikuti aliran yang diikuti (?) oleh author sesat ini.

Dengan -tidak- semangat, seluruh anggota rekreasi dadakan (?) itu berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang terdapat di tengah hutan. Entah kemana tujuan mereka, mereka sendiri masih belum tahu. Kalau bisa, sih, mereka mau pergi ke air terjun yang memancarkan air hangat nan deras. Tapi, apa bisa mereka menemukannya di tempat angker seperti itu?

Sementara itu, di belakang sekali Reiji yang sejak sampai di perbatasan sudah merengek-rengek minta pulang berjalan dengan lunglai. Selain karena gak niat pergi, ia juga sudah sangat-sangat capek untuk melangkahkan kaki. Iapun terduduk di tengah jalan sambil meminta yang lain untuk berhenti sebentar.

"Minna~ aku capek... Berhenti sebentar, dong~" rengeknya dengan suara -sok- uke plus tampang yang diuke-ukein(?).

Tak ada yang mendengar...

Kembali Reiji merengek minta berhenti. Namun sepertinya tidak ada yang mendengar.

"Minna..." dan akhirnya, Reiji dengan susah payah berusaha berdiri menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah jauh berjalan meninggalkannya.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Hari mulai gelap. Suasana di hutan Aokigahara semakin mencekam, itulah yang dirasakan oleh kesebelas remaja yang saat ini sudah menghentikan perjalanannya dan memutuskan untuk membangun tenda. Kenapa sebelas? Itu semua disebabkan oleh sesuatu yang akan kita ketahui nanti.

Malam pun tiba. Setelah membangun tenda dan menyalakan api unggun, mereka mulai memasak untuk makan malam. Setelah selesai memasak, satu per satu dari mereka mulai mengelilingi api unggun dan makan bersama.

"Hmm, apa semuanya sudah berkumpul?" tanya seorang senpai yang kayaknya sejak tadi belum author sebutkan namanya. Camus, sambil melirik ke arah teman-temannya yang sudah duduk manis mengelilingi api unggun. Bahkan ada pula yang sudah menyendokkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sepertinya sudah," jawab Tomochika sambil tersenyum hambar ketika melihat menu mereka malam ini, nasi uduk super manis ala Natsuki(?). Sedangkan yang membuat makanan -nista- tersebut hanya tersenyum-senyum penuh kebahagiaan(?).

"Betewe eniwei in de baswei, ada yang liat Reiji?" tanya Ai dengan gaya super 4L4Y #plakh! yang begitu peka akan keadaan sekelilingnya(?). Setelah mendengar pertanyaan Ai, semuanya baru nyadar kalau pemimpin -bejat- nan -inosen- mereka hilang tanpa jejak.

"HAAAA~~? IYA, YA!" dengan suara super _capslock_, mereka akhirnya berteriak mengalahkan suara toa Gakuen-chou karena kaget akan hilangnya Reiji secara misterius #hah.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sementara itu, di titik lain namun masih di hutan Aokigahara...

"Mi...nna... Doko?"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>Chap 1 selesai~ XDD<p>

Maap kalo fic ini sangat gaje nan sesat. Untuk beberapa chara seperti para senpai, saia masih belum tau sifat asli mereka. Selama ini cuma menebak-nebak setelah melihat pic-pic dan membaca spoilernya.^^v

Ada kritik dan saran? Bisa sampaikan di kolom REVIEW. ^^a

Sekian penutup dari saia.. Sampai jumpa d chap 2~ XD


End file.
